


Movie Night

by QueennorKing



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, Multi, human reader, polyamory heck yes, they/them reader/ no gender specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueennorKing/pseuds/QueennorKing
Summary: Breakdown does something special for movie night! Drabble.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd and kinda just slapped together, sorry.

Movie night was usually held in at the drive-in, but Breakdown wanted to try a something else tonight. You sat in Knock Out’s front seat as he led you both to a rather run-down looking part of town.

“Where are you taking us, big guy?” You asked, knowing he could hear you over Knock Out’s comm.

“You’ll see in a second.” He replied, maneuvering over potholes and broken glass, both of which K.O. was less than pleased about. He was muttering curses throughout the whole drive. You ran your hand over his seat as your boyfriend drove into a… very old and decrepit looking car garage.

“Breakdown…” Knock Out warned.

He stopped. “It’s clean inside, I swear.” Then waited for Knock Out to huff his consent before driving inside. You both followed him after a brief but heavy pause.

Inside was, well, it _was_ clean. Surprisingly so. You could feel the brief, surprised hiccup in the revving of Knock Out’s motor. You got out and he transformed, staring in just as much shock as you at the scene. A giant white sheet was hanging in between the pillars and a projector sat closer to the three of you. Even closer was a huge pile of blankets sitting on a tarp, which you could only barely see under the many quilts on it.

Breakdown transformed and grinned at you both. “So?”

“I…”

“It’s…”

You and Knock Out shared a look. “How did you do this?” You asked unison.

He flushed. “I’ve been getting this ready all week. I thought it would be a little more…” He cleared his throat. “intimate than just sitting in a full parking lot.”

You felt yourself grin, a blush heating up your ears. “Oh, Breakdown.” You ran over to him and waved at him to lean over. You cupped his chin and kissed his cheek. “This is so sweet. Thanks big guy.”

His grin grew and he pressed a kiss to the top of your head. Knock Out was right behind you, waiting for him to straighten up before getting on his toes to kiss him. “This is nice.” He purred. “I do hate sitting on all that gravel for so long.” He gave him another peck to his chin before walking towards the cozy pile.

You ran in after him and launched yourself onto the mass of blankets, laughing. You heard a _tsk_ before a blanket was thrown on top of you. “Hey!” You yelped, wrestling with the heavy slab of fabric until you freed yourself, pouting up at him. He chuckled and plucked it off of you. “Sour cherry.” You muttered playfully while you leaned against his leg, pulling a blanket after you. There was a chill in the air, but with all these blankets and two warm boyfriends you doubted you’d get cold tonight.

When Breakdown was finished setting up the movie he picked you up and set you in his lap. You maneuvered yourself until you were sprawled over one of his legs but leaning against Knock Out. You reached distractedly for your cherry’s hand as the ads rolled on until he gave it to you. You kissed his fingers and let it go, only for him to drape it over you, his thumb absently rubbing your shoulder.

It was only when the menu appeared that you blanched slightly. “A horror movie?” You asked. “In the middle of the dark, abandoned part of town, at night?”

“Oh, don’t worry.” Knock Out teased, flicking your ear. “We’ll protect you.”

You turned to raise a brow at him. “I don’t remember being the one that screamed in Scream.”

He flushed slightly. “Breakdown will protect us.” He finally admitted.

You laughed and turned your head slightly to kiss his hand while you ran your hand over Breakdown’s leg. After pulling your blanket up to your chin you nodded to the big guy. “Alright, I’m ready.”

Knock Out got comfortable. “Same here.”

Breakdown smiled at you, kissed his cheek and pressed play.

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that BD is super affectionate towards any partners he has and Knockout's a little more reserved with his and mostly shows his affection through harmless teasing and flirtations.


End file.
